What Dreams May Come
by Azrial Saotome
Summary: The Journeying Angel finally steps on to the path that leads to the heart of the woam he loves


Author's note: Yes I am calling them Senshi even though I'm using the American  
names for the Inners. There are four reasons for this. #1 I've only seen  
the American episodes. #2 I like the American names better than the  
Japanese names. #3 It's darn near impossible to take any one called a Scout  
seriously. And #4, the most important reason is the Japanese suffixes for  
relationships are really confusing. Also I apologize in advance for  
Angelus's foul mouth the reason for this are I'm an actor and ACS major when I'm not writing. I would like to thank Joss Whedon and David Eddings for creating such interesting names, many of which I am borrowing cause I'm lousy at coming up with names. It took me a year to come up with my avatar's title. Except for Angelus, Daniel, most characters appearing in flash backs, and the wolf everything belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm using the Sailor Moon Role-Playing Game and Resource Book as my guide as to how everyone's powers work. Just 23.75 + tax at your local hobby shop, buy it now.  
  
What Dreams May Come part 1  
  
By Angelus Macleod  
  
Blade wondered what had led him and the Senshi to this hellhole and how  
their enemy had trapped them so successfully and easily. Was it their  
loyalty to the Princess that had been taken advantage of, had his mistrust  
of Pluto made him sloppy, had the pain of regenerating his arm masked his  
perceptions of their surroundings, or had Pluto actually betrayed them?  
None of that mattered now, they were hurtling to their deaths and he was  
too weak, because of the energy drains they had all been subjected to, to  
teleport them, levitate them, or even manifest his wings and save himself.  
He cursed himself repeatedly, now because of his carelessness and  
foolishness Serena, Rini, and Darien were doomed.  
  
Angelus awoke with a scream. It took him half an hour to realize that it  
was only a dream and another half hour to calm down enough to call the  
other Senshi on his communicator to call for an emergency meeting. While he  
was getting dressed he wondered what the dream meant. Could another enemy  
be looming on the horizon or was it the return of an old enemy? That seemed  
right, the dream had an old feel to it. Hopefully it would only be some old  
enemy returning for revenge and not some ancient evil rising to destroy the  
world. Tokyo might not be a Hellmouth, but it was the next best thing.  
There were times Angelus really hated being the strongest psychic of all  
the Senshi.  
  
This was one of those times when Angelus wished he was just a normal  
teenager, when he wished he was still human. But no he had to be the  
reincarnation of Daniel Jerri, sixth child of King Jarkled Jerri, the  
lycanthropic king of the Alorns and ruler of Uranus, and a very special  
Sailor Senshi, the only male Senshi and the only one whose powers weren't  
tied to a planet- he was Sailor Blade, The Senshi of Artifice. Add to that  
the fact that he was a mish mash of some many different species that even  
the Elders of his clan couldn't sort out his genealogy or that of any other  
child of his generation born into their clan. His life was extremely  
complicated balancing saving the world; fighting the blood lust, evil, and  
malicious cruelty of both his vampiric and demonic natures; struggling to  
contain his lycanthropic rage; school; and maintaining some semblance of a  
normal social life. One other item that continuously irritated Angelus was  
the fact that Sailor Saturn didn't remember that she had been married to  
him during the Silver Millenium. However, Hotaru did remember that she  
cared for him deeply, she just wouldn't admit it to herself for some reason  
(sometimes being an empath really sucked).  
  
Suddenly Angelus sensed a surge of terror from Hotaru through their Soul  
Bond. He ran through his wall and down the hall to her apartment. Breaking  
down the door he saw Hotaru being attacked by a youma that looked like a  
twisted version of her in her wolf form wearing her fuku. Since he hadn't  
grabbed his transformation dagger before putting a hole in his wall all he  
had were his considerable fighting skills and magic.  
  
"Power of darkness power of light, take this creature from my sight," he  
shouted. Nothing happened. Dark Banishing didn't work. Must be a Black  
creature or a construct he mused. "Power of darkness power of light, turn  
this creature from Black to White," he commanded as he cast the spell Pure  
Lace. "Let's try that again. Power of darkness power of light, take this  
creature from my sight," he shouted. This time the creature disintegrated  
into screaming cloud of vapor that slowly faded away. "'Bout bloody time,"  
he grumbled. He then sprinted back to his room retrieved his transformation  
dagger and his shirt and summoning a pair of repair droids to patch the  
holes he'd made before picking up Hotaru and taking of for Raye's temple.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How do you know it wasn't just a dream", asked Michiru skeptically.  
  
"Right," Angelus responded," and Raye's fire is just a fancy cigarette  
lighter and your mirror's just good for fixing your makeup. Besides that  
youma attack so soon after I called for an emergency meeting couldn't have  
been a coincidence. Let's not forget this teams track record with weird  
dreams." If looks could kill Darien would have been dead a dozen times  
over, as well as burning through his next dozen or so incarnations.  
  
"This is serious people," snapped Haruka, "We have an unknown enemy, of  
unknown origin, who will attack for reasons unknown, with unknown powers,  
at an unknown time, at an unknown location, from an unknown location, and  
with unknown means. That's eight unknowns, which is nine to many unknown's  
for me."  
  
"Hey Jared, do you think these psychic disturbances have the ripples you've  
been feeling in the Nexus?" asked Joseph.  
  
"It could be, but I'm still getting used to the Nexus Of All Things. I'm  
not sure if I'm cut out for this whole Guardian thing," Jared replied, "Hey  
Raiden, you're the quasi-omniscient one. Can you tell us what's going on?"  
  
"No, but I'll ask Great-grandfather to do some poking around see if any one  
on Olympus or in Asgard know what's going on," Raiden rumbled.  
  
"Can we trust what Ares tells us," asked Hotaru. She was the only one  
present who hadn't met the great-grandfather of Sailors Uranus and Blade.  
She wasn't quite sure if he was trustworthy.  
  
"If you can't trust the Greek god of war, who can you trust," quipped  
Joseph.  
  
"Yes, that's all well and good, but since it's two in the morning I don't  
think we'll get anything done right now," said Mina.  
  
"Yes, we should call it a night and get together after school to try a fire  
reading. Maybe Angelus, Raye, or Michiru will have another dream which will  
give us some clue as to what's going on," reasoned Amy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Was it wise to tell them of what is coming Prince Daniel Jerri," asked  
Setsuna.  
  
"You know something Setsuna? That's the biggest difference between us.  
We're both damned, but at least I'm trying to redeem myself and I haven't  
forsaken my humanity in the name of 'duty'. Oh I forgot Nagas disdain their  
humanity and want only to be as cold-blooded snakes. And you forget  
yourself Pluto. My name is Angelus of the Wolf clan," Angelus said calmly  
before walking away, all the while trying to suppress the urge to kill  
Setsuna for her betrayal of Queen Serenity all those millennia ago. He knew  
that one day he would fail and after that day he would never be able to  
face his fellow Sailor Senshi ever again in his incredibly long life.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angelus did dream again that night, but not of omens of evil and portents  
of doom. No, he dreamed of the single most important day in his life during  
the Silver Millenium. The day when his eyes were truly opened to the beauty  
of the universe. The day when he found inner peace for the first time in  
his life. Yes, he dreamt of the day when he met Hotaru and fell hopelessly  
in love with her. The only problem they had was that neither knew the other  
was of lycanthropic descent and the fact that each was unaware that the  
other was a Senshi. Thankfully their parents decided that they should be  
married and told them they were to be betrothed. However neither had met  
the other when their parents informed each of this, so they didn't know  
whom they were talking to when they bumped into each other in the Royal  
Gardens on Saturn.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After wandering the Gardens for a short time, Daniel came upon a secluded  
glade. Upon entering, he was startled to see that someone was seated on a  
stone bench under a lilac bush. The young woman hadn't noticed him and he  
took a moment to study her silently. Her clothing indicated that she was  
obviously of the nobility. Long black, almost purple, hair flowed from her  
head down to her knees, held back from her face by a black headband bearing  
a crystal star on the front.  
  
The symbol of her House? He wondered. She was startlingly beautiful, a  
beauty that was hauntingly familiar. He felt his heart wrench within him as  
he noted her pale features, a clear indication of her distress. He moved  
forward without thinking, determined to offer this child what comfort he  
could.  
  
She looked up at his approach and gave him a shaky smile. "Another seeker  
looking for peace? And what brings you here, My Lord?" she asked softly. He  
smiled back at her as he moved to sit next to her.  
  
"I had heard that these gardens were famed for their peaceful surroundings  
and after weeks of heavy fighting on Earth, I sorely need that peace," he  
answered in a subdued tone.  
  
"Heavy fighting?" she asked in concern, "I knew the members of the Court  
were worried about something, but I hadn't heard of this!" I won't mention  
who I am, Hotaru thought, That way, maybe I'll finally learn something!  
  
  
He sighed heavily. "Seems like the war has lasted forever! Atlantis has  
fallen! We thought that the assistance of the armies of Uranus would be  
sufficient to halt the forces of that witch Beryl but we were wrong. Not  
even the assistance of two Sailor Senshi was enough to drive those Toltec  
devils back," he said bitterly. Why did they pull me out? I should still  
be there fighting, not off getting engaged to silly little princess. She  
turned to look at him in shocked dismay, and their eyes met. A bolt of  
lightning passed between them. Daniel gasped, for as he stared into her  
deep violet eyes, his heart suddenly felt as if it was clamped in a vise.  
He dimly noted, through the roaring in his ears, that she was reacting in a  
similar fashion as she stared back. He raised a trembling hand to her cheek  
and she turned her face into it with a sigh, covering his hand with her  
own. She opened her eyes in startled shock as he suddenly pulled free with  
a harsh oath and leapt to his feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" she cried, distressed at his harsh expression. He closed  
his eyes and clenched his fists as he fought to control his turbulent  
emotions. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but he WAS certain  
that this young girl was his LIFE, HIS SOUL, and yet she COULDN'T be! SHE  
MUST NOT BE! He was promised to the Princess Hotaru! The girl watched in  
distress as he fought to get his rampaging emotions under control. When he  
finally opened his eyes her heart nearly stopped at the expression on his  
face, or more precisely the complete lack thereof. Only when, frightened,  
she hesitantly raised her eyes to his, did she see the strong emotions he  
was struggling to hold in check.  
  
"Do you know what just happened to us?" he asked her in a hoarse whisper  
through gritted teeth. Knowing what was now in her heart, she nodded  
wordlessly. He sighed heavily and raised a slightly trembling hand to his  
eyes. "You know, of course, that this cannot be! I am promised to another,  
and for all I know, so are you!" She gasped as she realized something that  
the emotion charged moments just past, had caused her to forget. She was  
indeed promised, and in less than an hour, she would be betrothed, but to  
the wrong man!  
  
Daniel saw the truth of his words in her eyes and nodding decisively, he  
turned, with great difficulty, to leave. "Can.....can you at least give me  
a kiss to remember you by?" a small trembling voice asked from behind him.  
He turned to regard her, and his eyes dropped unwillingly to her trembling  
lips.  
  
Seized by the need to taste them, he turned away with a harsh cry. "No!" he  
cried, "Do you think I'd be able to forget you if I did as you asked?!"  
  
"Do you really want to forget this moment?" she asked in a choked whisper  
as her world began to crumble around her.  
  
"What I want is not at issue. I have a duty and so do you. There is nothing  
more to be said and even less that can be done." Without turning back,  
Daniel left the glade and Hotaru stood motionless, tears streaming down her  
pale cheeks as she watched him go. Kara found her, unmoving, still staring  
at the spot where Daniel had vanished.  
  
"Ah! There you are, little sister," Kara said cheerfully, "Come along now!  
We must get you ready for the ceremony!" At Hotaru's lack of response, Kara  
looked closely at her younger sister and was dismayed. Hotaru was deathly  
pale and trembling as tears streamed from her tightly closed eyes. "Hotaru!  
What's wrong? What's happened?" Kara questioned urgently. Hotaru turned to  
regard her sister from desolate violet eyes.  
  
"I don't even know his name," she whispered brokenly. Alarmed beyond  
measure, Kara took Hotaru gently by the chin and looked into her haunted  
eyes.  
  
Heart pain! But....that can't BE! She thought, shocked. Extending her  
powers, she lightly touched Hotaru's soul and was rocked by what she  
discovered. Sweet Verra! She's not only in love, but Soul Bonded as well!  
But that's impossible!   
  
Suddenly, a suspicion occurred to her. Using her sense of smell, which was  
many times keener than a human's, she delicately sampled the air and her  
suspicion was confirmed when she caught a familiar scent. Daniel! But, why  
didn't they.... She looked at Hotaru again. Of course! In that getup and  
with her sigil hidden, he'd never have known who she was! "Hotaru," she  
said urgently, trying to get her attention, "Hotaru! Do you trust me?"  
Hotaru's gaze focused on her sister and she nodded shakily. Kara released  
her chin and gave a satisfied nod. "Then I say, get yourself ready for the  
ceremony. I must see to something, but TRUST me! All will be well!" Hotaru  
nodded and smiled faintly. If Kara said things would be well, then they  
would be. After Hotaru had left, Kara exited the Gardens and headed for her  
mother's rooms.  
  
Queen Cyradis sat in front of her mirror brushing her long red hair as she  
hummed to herself contentedly. Soon, her beloved child would be betrothed  
to a man who, Kara said, would not only love her, but Soul Bond to her as  
well. She turned from the mirror when someone knocked on her door. "Come."  
At her invitation, Kara entered the room and Queen Cyradis smiled at her  
daughter.  
  
"Mother, we have a slight problem," Kara began as she smiled back, "If it  
wasn't causing Hotaru so much pain, I think I'd actually laugh! it's the  
kind of thing that's only supposed to happen in bad romance novels."  
  
Queen Cyradis looked concerned at that. "Hotaru is in pain? Why? What's  
happened?"  
  
Kara looked her mother in the eye. "She went to the Gardens for a moment of  
peace. You KNOW how nervous she was about the betrothal." At Cyradis's nod,  
Kara continued. "It seems that a young man needed some peace as well. They  
met....well they and Soul Bonded!"  
  
Queen Cyradis gasped in shock and paled. "But...but you said she would bond  
to Daniel! How could she have Soul Bonded to anyone else? That should be  
impossible, shouldn't it?"  
  
Kara nodded firmly. "It WAS Daniel she Bonded to. But since they've never  
met, they didn't know each other."  
  
Queen Cyradis looked confused for a moment. "How could Daniel FAIL to  
recognize her with the si....Oh! I see. Trying to hide her identity again,  
was she?" At Kara's confirming nod, Queen Cyradis actually laughed. "My  
poor baby!" she gasped through her laughter, "Can you imagine the  
expressions on their faces when they meet again?"  
  
Kara smiled in amusement. "There is enough time before the ceremony, to  
arrange a short meeting between them," she said warmly, "If we don't,  
they'll look like they're attending a funeral, until they meet face to  
face! And that just WON'T do."  
  
Queen Emma wiped her eyes and nodded. "I trust I can leave that in your  
hands?" At her daughter's nod, she continued, "I wasn't laughing at your  
sister's pain, but at the trouble her impulsiveness had gotten her into  
again. Maybe now she'll think before she does things and she'll stop giving  
her guards nervous breakdowns! You'd think that after fifty years she'd  
know better or at least care enough to not put such a strain on the hearts  
of her guards."  
  
Kara grinned. "Oh, I think I can guarantee that!" she returned wryly, "At  
least, for a while!"  
  
Kara led Princess Hotaru, in all her royal finery, to a small antechamber  
off the Throne Room. At Hotaru's forlorn expression, Kara sighed. "You look  
like you're going to a funeral, little sister! Smile It's not the end of  
the world" she observed, "TRUST ME! Everything will be fine! Now, wait here  
while I go fetch Daniel."  
  
"It is the end of the world for me. The only thing that could possibly make  
everything fine would be if Daniel had been the man I met in the Gardens!"  
Hotaru sighed unhappily. Kara kept her face expressionless great  
difficulty. She didn't want to spoil the surprise although it was very HARD  
not to fall down laughing.  
  
"TRUST ME!" she repeated simply as she turned and left, closing the door  
behind her. Hotaru sighed bitterly as she turned from the door and settled  
down to wait. Kara turned to the pale young man beside her as they reached  
the antechamber. "Daniel, trust me, please!" she implored, "All will be  
well. Be gentle with her." Daniel nodded and her lips twitched, as if she  
was trying not to smile.  
  
He was surprised at the inner amusement his empathic abilities allowed him  
to sense from her, and for some reason, it raised his lowered spirits. He  
just wished she would stop condescending to him like he was a small child.  
He was, after all, only two years off from thirtieth birthday. At the door  
he stopped, for he thought he sensed a familiar presence. She must be one  
of the princess's attendants or something. He shook his head to clear it  
of that errant thought. He entered and saw the young Princess standing  
across the room, facing away from him. For a second he thought he caught a  
whiff of a familiar scent. Again he shook his head trying in vain to clear  
it. It reminded him of someone else and he crushed that memory ruthlessly.  
He saw her tense as he entered and felt a surge of sympathy. She was just  
as much of a victim of duty as he was.  
  
"Hotaru," he called softly, as if gentling a wild animal. Hotaru tensed as  
she heard the door open and someone entering. At the sound of the familiar  
voice calling her name, she froze in disbelief. She turned slowly; surely,  
surely she was going mad, she must be, that was the only reasonable  
explanation. When she saw who was standing there, her hand went to her  
mouth to hold in a soft cry. Daniel stood in shock as the Princess turned  
around to face him, the expression on her face mirroring his. He recognized  
her at once. The girl from the Gardens, he thought dazed. His mouth  
opened and closed, like a fish gasping for air.  
  
"You....you're Prince Daniel?" she whispered, her eyes filled with a  
desperate hope. He nodded shakily, still unable to speak. Noticing the  
silent plea in her beautiful violet eyes, he simply spread his arms in  
invitation. She didn't need him to ask twice as she practically flew into  
his arms. His arms went around her trembling figure and he held her  
tightly, as he had wanted to do since meeting her in the Gardens. After a  
time, he put a finger under her chin and gently raised her head. Her cheeks  
were streaked with tears, but her eyes, those lovely expressive violet  
eyes, were filled with such joy that he swallowed with difficulty.  
  
"With this covered," he said unsteadily, bending his head to kiss the sigil  
on her forehead, "How could I have known that the beautiful maiden I met in  
the Gardens would turn out to be you!" He smiled at her delicate blush. "A  
short time ago, you asked me to kiss you." Her blush deepened. "You're  
blooming like a scarlet orchid!" he observed softly, "I think I'll collect  
that kiss now." Despite her fierce blush, she raised her lips in invitation  
and he lowered his head to taste them as her arms went around his neck.  
"Know what?" Daniel said softly, his lips brushing against her hair.  
  
"No, what?" she murmured dreamily, content to be in his arms. She planned  
on spending the rest of her life in them and he in hers.  
  
Daniel grinned as he said, "I thought this kind of thing only happened in  
bad romance novels!"  
  
Hotaru looked up at him, startled. At the mischievous expression on his  
face, she giggled. "It does, doesn't it?" she said merrily. She sobered at  
once. "I'm so glad it happened to us, though." His expression softened and  
he leaned down to kiss her again, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
They parted reluctantly as Kara peeked in. "Are you ready, little sister?  
Daniel?" she smiled, "It's time." Daniel raised Hotaru's hand to his lips.  
  
"How about it, Firefly?" he asked softly, "ARE you ready?" Her smile was  
blinding in its joy as she nodded, unable to speak. Kara felt tears in her  
eyes as their joy in each other, brought back memories of her beloved  
Lifemate, Spencer. Lost to her these past five years, the pain of his death  
never left her. She hoped Hotaru would be as happy with Daniel as she had  
been with his youngest brother. As they entered the crowded Throne Room,  
Queen Cyradis looked up and smiled at them before returning to her  
discussion with Queen Tranquility, Daniel's mother. When they climbed the  
dais and reached her, Queen Cyradis turned to Daniel with a smile.  
  
"You'll be relieved to know that your mother received a message from your  
father and sister."  
  
"And?" he queried urgently.  
  
"The Alorn armed forces have beaten off the armies under Beryl's  
leadership," she explained, "Your troops and those of Lemuria and Atlantis  
have been successfully evacuated and are on their way home." He thanked her  
with a sigh of relief and turned to smile lovingly at his intended. "Well,  
children? Are you ready to begin?" Queen Cyradis asked them. Without taking  
their eyes from each other, they answered her that they were ready. Queen  
Cyradis moved to the front of the dais. "On this happy day, I am announcing  
the betrothal of my beloved daughter, Princess Hotaru Kallen, to Prince  
Daniel Jerri of Uranus!" She gently took her daughter's hand and Daniel's  
and joined them by wrapping a ribbon with the colors of both their  
kingdoms, blue and gold for Uranus and purple and scarlet for Saturn,  
around their joined hands. Queen Cyradis looked out at the crowded room.  
"Their wedding will take place in one year from this day, as is our  
custom." The assembled in the Throne Room let loose a thunderous cheer as  
the betrothed couple turned to face them. Princess Hotaru was much loved by  
her people, and they were heartened that she could marry someone she so  
obviously adored and who just as obviously adored her just as much.  
  
Sailor Venus wiped a tear from her cheek. "This is just SO romantic," she  
sighed as she watched Hotaru's and Daniel's preoccupation with each other.  
Sailor Jupiter, standing next to her commanding officer, just smiled. She  
was very familiar with Princess Mina's enthusiasms, but THIS time, even she  
had to agree that Mina was right. They were present to officially witness  
the betrothal of their fellow Senshi* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One year later a lavish wedding was held on Saturn. Hotaru was radiant in  
her violet and scarlet gown, which was made of the finest silks and satins.  
Angelus was wearing his dress uniform from his time in the marines and he  
was incredibly dashing in his blue and gold suit made from the finest and  
the softest velvet available. It was hard to tell who was smiling more the  
bride and groom or their parents. Once King Zakath got to the end of the  
aisle and gave Hotaru to Daniel everything seemed to vanish as he stared in  
to Hotaru's eyes through her veil. He was so lost that his sister Hakura,  
his best 'man', had to prompt him to say, "I do". This drew a ripple of  
laughter as his brother declared them man and wife. The next part was  
rather tricky, you see Daniel was not big on public displays of affection  
so he intended to give Hotaru a brief, chaste kiss on the cheek to satisfy  
tradition. She wasn't having any of that. Her arms snaked around his neck  
and stayed there like glue. Who would have thought that someone so petite  
would have so much upper body strength. Now the problem with kissing in  
public is that if it's too short people suspect a lack of affection and if  
it's too long they begin too snicker. Just as Daniel started to see spots  
and his knees too wobble Hotaru broke off the kiss and gently guided back  
up the aisle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the ceremony Daniel's sisters and cousins crowded around the happy  
couple. Mina was anxiously peppering them with questions. She started out  
asking about their honeymoon and their plans for the immediate future but  
when Jadeite walked into the room she rapidly changed tracks.  
  
"I bet you can't wait to hear the pitter patter of little furry feet in  
your home," she said wistfully, hearts practically dancing in her eyes.  
  
"That's something I've bee meaning to tell you. I'm a werewolf," Daniel and  
Hotaru said simultaneously.  
  
"What?!", they said in unison, "What are you talking about?!"  
  
Michelena decided to head off what could be a major conflict. "Why don't  
you both just tell the other what you meant to sat. Hotaru since we're on  
your planet why don't you go first," she said.  
  
"All Saturneans are werewolves. The royal family is descended from Timain,  
the Mother of the Wolf Riders, and her direct descendents, who were the  
hereditary chiefs of the Wolf Riders. I believe it's your turn now Daniel,"  
said Hotaru.  
  
"Well like Saturneans, Alorns are werewolves.," said Daniel in a low voice.  
  
Kim decided to bring something else out in the open. "You should both know  
that both of you are Senshi. Hotaru, Daniel is Sailor Blade, the Senshi of  
Artifice and the only Sailor Senshi not bound to an astronomical body.  
Daniel, Hotaru is Sailor Saturn. This should cover everything," Kim  
concluded.  
  
"Well I am an empath. Psi talents run in my family," said Daniel gently.  
  
Sensing that the conversation was going nowhere fast Hakura decided to  
change the subject. "Do all straight men forget those two simple little  
words when they get married. 'I do', it's not that much to remember or that  
hard to say. Do all of them need help to say those two little words,,"  
Hakura asked, "If they do then the office of 'best man' seems to be the  
most important part of the ceremony." She had become a bit of a cynic since  
she had announced her sexual orientation and lost most of her friends. Had  
she been a Senshi at the time she would have had a group of friends who  
would have supported her, as it was there were people who didn't think she  
should be a Senshi. Thankfully the Senshi had a policy of ignoring bigots.  
Since becoming a Senshi six months ago she had slowly begun to meet the  
Inner Senshi, but she had not yet met the Outer Senshi except for her  
brother.  
  
"Now Hakura," Daniel began, "I know that you want to be a professional  
cynic, The Cynical Senshi, The Senshi of Cynicism, or something but open up  
your eyes and see the beauty of the world around you. And on that note  
there's someone I want you to meet. Hakura this is Michura, she's in the  
same boat as you are. People wanted to remove her as a Senshi for the same  
reason they wanted to block your becoming a Senshi. Michura this is Hakura,  
she's a lesbian too. And I'm talking to myself now aren't I? And I'm  
guessing that I've been doing so since you looked in each other's eyes?  
Kids these days who understands them!"  
  
"Give it up 'little brother'," Kara laughed, "Trying to talk to them will  
be like trying to talk to you and Hotaru a year ago. It can't be done. All  
they see is each other. All they hear is each other."  
  
"And it looks like all they can feel is each other. And all they smell is  
each other. And all they can taste is each other, too," Hotaru giggled.  
"Now Daniel I know you like playing Cupid and that you can't bear to see  
any one enduring heart pain but if you don't stop now you'll put Venus,  
Aphrodite, Urd, and who knows how many other love deities out of a job, but  
more importantly we'll never leave for our honeymoon," she purred. That got  
his attention.  
  
"Ah yeah, bye everyone. The shuttle is waiting you know," at this point  
Angelus scooped his new wife up in his arms and sprinted for the space port  
so they could begin their long anticipated honeymoon forgoing the formal  
parade in a carriage drawn by six white Algar stallions.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A malfunction in the com system caused by Angelus crashing through his wall  
set of his alarm clock at five A.M., jarring him out of the happiest dream  
he'd had in a long time. Maybe today would not be so bleak for him as so  
many others had been up until that day.  
  
end part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next Chapter ( 2 )   
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review Story ( be a responsible reader and write a review)  
Title: What Dreams May Come  
Name: Senshi of Artifice (Signed Review)  
Favorites: Add author to favorites: Add story to favorites:  
Review:  
  
  
If you feel that this entry violates any of the guidelines set by  
FanFiction.Net please click here to notify the staff.  
[Image]  
[Image]  
Home | About Us | Terms of Service  
[Image]  



End file.
